The Red Balls of Doom
"The Red Balls of Doom" is the 5th episode of Battle for the Copper, and the 5th episode overall of the Battle for the Copper series. This episode was released on October 15, 2015. Coverage Cold Open Quarter is standing with Coke. Quarter tells him the creator needs to learn how to animate. Coke agrees. The intro plays. Cake at Stake Coiny explains that they got 6 votes. They started with likes. Nicey got 1, and Donut got 2. Everyone else got 0. Donut asks what he won, and he gets a baseball mit. Coiny reveals that Coat Rack and Cloud got 0 votes, and melts with with lava. He does the same with Trombone, Butterfly, and Donut. Then with Chess Piece and Checker Piece. He reveals that Balloon is safe at with 1 vote and Nicey is eliminated with 2. Balloon gets a bucket of lava. Nicey asks why he got voted out, and Coiny says it's probably because he is not an object. Butterfly then states that means she'll be eliminated soon. Coiny asks her what she's always wanted to be. She responds with a rose, then Coiny turns her into a rose forever. Nicey says he wants to be an object. Coiny asks what object and he says burger. Coiny turns him into a burger. He then says it took 72 frames to eliminate him, and he is flung to the Chamber of Losers. Challenge Coiny says the next challenge is dodgeball. He says since the teams are even nobody sits out. Thought Cloud is holding a dodgeball and tells her team to get first. She gets hit in the face with a dodgeball. Quarter is shown and he gets hit. Rose is holding a dodgeball and she throws it. It bounces off Bow's string, and he laughs. Then Trombone catches it to his shock. Cloud explains he can't throw without arms, then is hit by a dodgeball. Coke tells Donut to watch out, then a dodgeball goes through his hole. Coat Rack takes it and throws it at Headphones who catches it, then gets hit by a different one. Earthy is shown trying to catch a ball, but it hits him in the crotch then another one hits him in the face. He falls over. Coke asks what now, and Drumstick grabs 4 balls. He throws them all, and they hit Checker Piece, Chess Piece, Trombone, and popping Balloon. Rose and Donut are shocked by this. Donut is hit by a ball. Rose accepts defeat and gets hit by a ball. Coiny explains that round lasted way too long, so he skipped to the last 2 people for round 2. The last 2 are Drumstick and Donut, Drumstick throws a ball but Donut catches it. Drumstick is angry. Coiny explains the next win determines who wins the challenge. Quarter complains, and almost swears and gets hit by a ball thrown by Trombone. He tells Quarter he is bad for almost swearing then gets hit by a ball. Earthy throws a ball and Donut catches it. Saturn gets hit after. Rose throws a ball then gets hit. Drumstick is then hit too. Chess Piece and Checker Piece both throw a ball at Coke, and he catches both of them. Thought Cloud congratulates him and then gets hit by a ball. Coat Rack is hit. Bow throws a ball, but Cloudy takes the hit for him. Balloon is popped by a ball. Donut is against Coke, Bow, and Headphones. He catches the ball Bow throws. and then the other 2 miss. Headphones gets hit by a ball. Coke says it's just the 2 of them. Donut throws a ball, and misses It bounces off the wall and hits Coke. This causes The Instruments to win again. Stinger It cuts to the Chamber of Losers at night again. It goes inside it. It shows the 4 eliminated contestants. Laptop apparently wants Headphones dead. Bally says if there is a rejoin he wants to be picked because he can't stand being in there. Laptop says he will rejoin, and Bally corrects him by saying he cheated. Laptop says he's going to bed and shuts off, leaving it dark in the Chamber of Losers. Votes 6 votes were cast. 3 likes, 3 dislikes. Deaths *Cloud, Trombone, Butterfly, Coat Rack, Donut, Chess Piece, Checker Piece, and Balloon all get killed by lava buckets. *Balloon gets popped by a dodgeball twice. Trivia *This is the first time Rose is present but the last time Butterfly is present. *The gun Coiny used to transform Nicey and Butterfly is a gear from ROBLOX. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2015 Episodes Category:Battle for the Copper